The invention relates to a device for lifting work pieces or work piece supports from a conveyor belt. In a known device of this type support faces are formed on a slide, where the counter faces are formed on a lift table. The counter faces are flat wedge surfaces, by means of which the lift table supports on the slide and thereby on the foundation. The known arrangement is disadvantageous in that the slide must travel a relatively large path for obtaining a certain lift, or additional means must be provided in the two end positions of the slide for arresting the slide. Moreover, the forces for moving the slide are relatively large due to the sliding friction. Furthermore, the lift faces and the counter faces are subjected to severe stress because the operating pressure is transmitted by these faces.